April Fools
by Azure-x-Roze
Summary: April Fools!” "Just so you know-mistletoe is used for Christmas. But since it's hanging there, I think I'll take my reward anyway.”


**Summary: "April Fools!" "Just so you know-mistletoe is used for Christmas. But since it's hanging there, I think I'll take my reward anyway."**

The girls sighed as they heard traces of the ongoing argument outside the arcade. Then they glanced up and grinned at Motoki.

"So, everyone clear on the plan?" Minako questioned looking around at the girls and Motoki.

Ami sighed anxiously, "are you sure this is going to work Minako-chan?" the others mirrored her doubtful expression.

"Look guys, you know how they are!" they murmured agreement.

"You can practically _feel_ the sexual tension between them" Makoto giggled and the rest exchanged smirks.

"So, you guys in or out?" Minako enquired. The circle of matchmakers gave affirmative nods coupled with mischievous grins.

"It may be April Fools and not Christmas tomorrow but this can be our April Fools prank as well!" cried a jubilant Rei. "I can't wait to see the look on Odango Atama's face" she snickered.

At that precise moment a red-faced fuming blonde traipsed in followed by a tall man who was unashamedly smirking in the blonde's direction.

The blonde, Usagi, spotting her friends at the counter smiled and headed towards them, forgetting her most recent encounter with 'Mamoru-baka.' For now anyways.

"Hey guys" she greeted but, faltered slightly when she saw the scary stretched grins on their faces. Nervously she added, "What's up?"

"Nothing" they said in perfect sync. They looked at each other startled but, resumed the 'scary' grin in mere seconds.

Now even Usagi wasn't that blonde. Something was definitely up.

Mamoru, having heard the girls and Motoki say 'nothing' creepily, had taken to eyeing Motoki suspiciously.

Motoki had to hide a grin and just looked up at his long-time best friend innocently, lest his and the girls plan be ruined. "What are you up to" his friend hissed. And Motoki just stood there and smiled patronisingly.

-x-

Quite later Motoki sat wiping the counter in circles as he flashed back to the day Mamoru had admitted to his feelings for Usagi. He had helped Mamoru home in one of those rare moments in which he let himself go completely.

As Motoki had helped Mamoru stumble across his apartment to his bedroom, he had started gabbing on about Sailor Moon and went on to say how he fancied a certain regular patron of the arcade. That namely being Usagi.

Mamoru, he had presumed, didn't remember his confession as he never mentioned again. There was also a chance he just didn't want to bring it up. Ever!

Of course the girls didn't know about this incident. All they were concerned with was getting Usagi and Mamoru together and so they enlisted his help.

It was working so far. He just hoped Mamoru had the courage to actually kiss her.

-x-

Usagi yawned as her alarm rang and she got up for once. It was all part of her April Fools plan. First on the list was 'shock Luna' and shock Luna she did! This happened to include her mother which just made it all the more better.

She grinned at them both over her shoulder as she skipped merrily out the door, piece of toast clutched firmly in her hand, though she was in no actual rush.

-x-

"Everything set up? They're on their way, I just saw them arguing" Minako asked Motoki as she stepped into the arcade the next day.

Nodding, he gestured to the various clumps of mistletoe randomly placed on the arcade ceiling, and one particularly. The one above the entryway. Minako clapped and ominously said "let the games begin!"

-x-

Mamoru watched the attractive blonde march off furiously and hastened to follow.

They entered the arcade at the same time and a hush fell over the arcade. The regular patrons glanced above their heads and many had wide grins on their faces.

This did not include the matchmaking five who were absolutely beaming.

"What?!" they asked at the same time. Everyone pointed up.

Feeling her stomach drop rapidly, Usagi looked up.

And sure enough their fears were confirmed as there on top of their heads precariously put was a wad of mistletoe.

"April Fools!" the matchmakers cried.

The couple glared mutinously at the grinning arcade as they knew there was no way out of this predicament.

Mamoru glanced Motoki giving him the thumbs up as the arcade started chanting 'kiss the girl!'

"Just so you know-mistletoe is used for Christmas." Mamoru said to everyone over Usagi's shoulder as he leaned down near her ear. "But, since it's hanging there, I think I'll take my reward anyway" he whispered bravely to Usagi as he leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers in a short but tender kiss.

Their first kiss. One of many…

**AN: This was an absolutely random idea so I won't know if it's any good unless you tell me. I know April Fool's is long gone but, who cares? Criticism is welcome as much as praise. I have a feeling it's a wee-bit OOC, what do you think? Anyway please review whether you liked it or not, and if you didn't please tell me why so I can improve. :)**

**Azure-x-Rose**


End file.
